fauna_and_florafandomcom-20200213-history
Papilio
The genus Papillio often called the swallowtails, mormons, or peacocks are a large and diverse group of butterflies. Many feed on citrus. Subgenus Papilio Machaon group ** Papilio alexanor Esper, 1800 – Southern Swallowtail ** Papilio brevicauda Saunders, 1869 – Short-tailed Swallowtail ** Papilio hospiton Géné, 1839 – Corsican Swallowtail ** Papilio indra Reakirt, 1866 – Indra Swallowtail, Short-tailed Black Swallowtail, or Cliff Swallowtail ** Papilio machaon Linnaeus, 1758 – Old World Swallowtail, Common Yellow Swallowtail, or Artemisia Swallowtail ** Papilio saharae Oberthür, 1879 – Sahara Swallowtail ** Papilio polyxenes Fabricius, 1775 – Black Swallowtail, Eastern Black Swallowtail, or American Swallowtail ** Papilio zelicaon Lucas, 1852 – Anise Swallowtail or Western Swallowtail Subgenus Princeps Antimachus group ** Papilio antimachus Drury, 1782 – Antimachus Swallowtail or Giant African Swallowtail Zalmoxis group ** Papilio zalmoxis Hewitson, 1864 – Giant Blue Swallowtail Nireus group ** Papilio aristophontes Oberthür, 1897 ** Papilio nireus Linnaeus, 1758 – Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio charopus Westwood, 1843 – Tailed Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio chrapkowskii Suffert, 1904 – Broad Green-banded Swallowtail or Chrapkowski's Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio chrapkowskoides Storace, 1952 – Broadly Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio desmondi van Someren, 1939 – Desmond's Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio hornimani Distant, 1879 – Hornimans Green-banded Swallowtail or Horniman's Swallowtail ** Papilio interjectana Vane-Wright, 1995 – Van Someren's Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio sosia Rothschild & Jordan, 1903 – Medium Green-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio thuraui Karsch, 1900 ** Papilio ufipa Carcasson, 1961 ** Papilio wilsoni Rothschild, 1926 Cynorta group ** Papilio arnoldiana Vane-Wright, 1995 ** Papilio cynorta Fabricius, 1793 – Mimetic Swallowtail ** Papilio plagiatus Aurivillius, 1898 – Mountain Mimetic Swallowtail Dardanus Group ** Papilio dardanus Brown, 1776 – Mocker Swallowtail, Flying Handkerchief, or African Swallowtail ** Papilio constantinus Ward, 1871 – Constantine's Swallowtail ** Papilio delalandei Godart, 1824 ** Papilio phorcas Cramer, 1775 – Apple-green Swallowtail or Green Banded Swallowtail ** Papilio rex Oberthür, 1886 – Regal Swallowtail Zenobia Group ** Papilio cyproeofila Butler, 1868 – Common White-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio fernandus Fruhstorfer, 1903 ** Papilio filaprae Suffert, 1904 ** Papilio gallienus Distant, 1879 – Narrow-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio mechowi Dewitz, 1881 ** Papilio mechowianus Dewitz, 1885 ** Papilio nobicea Suffert, 1904 – Volta Swallowtail ** Papilio zenobia Fabricius, 1775 – Zenobia Swallowtail Demodocus Group ** Papilio demodocus Esper, 1799 – Citrus Swallowtail, Citrus Butterfly, Orange Dog, or Christmas Butterfly ** Papilio demoleus Linnaeus, 1758 – (Common) Lime Swallowtail or Lime Butterfly ** Papilio erithonioides Grose-Smith, 1891 ** Papilio grosesmithi Rothschild, 1926 ** Papilio morondavana Grose-Smith, 1891 – Madagascan Emperor Echerioides Group ** Papilio echerioides Trimen, 1868 – White-Banded Swallowtail ** Papilio fuelleborni Karsch, 1900 ** Papilio jacksoni Sharpe, 1891 – Jackson's Swallowtail ** Papilio sjoestedti Aurivillius, 1908 – Kilimanjaro Swallowtail Oribazus Group ** Papilio oribazus Boisduval, 1836 ** Papilio epiphorbas Boisduval, 1833 ** Papilio nobilis Rogenhofer, 1891 – Noble Swallowtail Hesperus Group ** Papilio hesperus Westwood, 1843 – Emperor Swallowtail ** Papilio euphranor Trimen, 1868 – Forest Swallowtail or Bush Kite ** Papilio horribilis Butler, 1874 ** Papilio pelodurus Butler, 1896 Menestheus Group ** Papilio menestheus Drury, 1773 – Western Emperor Swallowtail ** Papilio lormieri Distant, 1874 – Central Emperor Swallowtail ** Papilio ophidicephalus Oberthür, 1878 – Emperor Swallowtail Incertae sedis Group ** Papilio andronicus Ward, 1871 ** Papilio chitondensis Bivar de Sousa & Fernandes, 1966 ** Papilio leucotaenia Rothschild, 1908 – Cream-banded Swallowtail ** Papilio mackinnoni Sharpe, 1891 – MacKinnon's Swallowtail ** Papilio maesseni Berger, 1974 ** Papilio mangoura Hewitson, 1875 – Mangoura Swallowtail ** Papilio manlius Fabricius, 1798 ** Papilio microps Storace, 1951 ** Papilio phorbanta Linnaeus, 1771 – Papillon La Pature Demolion Group ** Papilio demolion Cramer, 1776 – Banded Swallowtail ** Papilio liomedon Moore, 1875 – Malabar Banded Swallowtail ** Papilio gigon C. & R. Felder, 1864 ** Papilio euchenor Guérin-Méneville, 1829 Unnamed Group ** Papilio luzviae Schröder & Treadaway, 1991 Anactus Group ** Papilio anactus MacLeay, 1826 – Dingy Swallowtail Aegeus Group ** Papilio aegeus Donovan, 1805 – Orchard Swallowtail ** Papilio bridgei Mathew, 1886 ** ?Papilio erskinei Mathew, 1886 ** Papilio gambrisius Cramer, 1777 ** Papilio inopinatus Butler, 1883 ** Papilio ptolychus Godman & Salvin, 1888 ** Papilio tydeus C. & R. Felder, 1860 ** Papilio weymeri Niepelt, 1914 ** Papilio woodfordi Godman & Salvin, 1888 – Woodford’s Swallowtail Godeffroyi Group ** Papilio amynthor Boisduval, 1859 – Norfolk Swallowtail ** Papilio godeffroyi Semper, 1866 – Godeffroy's Swallowtail ** Papilio schmeltzi Herrich-Schäffer, 1869 Polytes Group ** Papilio ambrax Boisduval, 1832 – Ambrax Butterfly ** Papilio polytes Linnaeus, 1758 – Common Mormon ** Papilio phestus Guérin-Méneville, 1830 Castor Group ** Papilio castor Westwood, 1842 – Common Raven ** Papilio dravidarum Wood-Mason, 1880 – Malabar Raven ** Papilio mahadeva Moore, 1879 – Burmese Raven Fuscus Group ** Papilio albinus Wallace, 1865 ** Papilio antonio Hewitson, 1875 ** Papilio diophantus Grose-Smith, 1883 ** Papilio fuscus Goeze, 1779 – Canopus Butterfly ** Papilio hipponous C. & R. Felder, 1862 ** Papilio jordani Fruhstorfer, 1906 – Jordan's Swallowtail ** Papilio noblei de Nicéville, 1889 ** Papilio pitmani Elwes & de Nicéville, 1887 ** Papilio prexaspes C. & R. Felder, 1865 – Andaman Helen ** Papilio sakontala Hewitson, 1864 Helenus Group ** Papilio helenus Linnaeus, 1758 – Red Helen ** Papilio iswara White, 1842 ** Papilio iswaroides Fruhstorfer, 1898 ** Papilio nephelus Boisduval, 1836 – Yellow Helen ** Papilio nubilus Staudinger, 1895 ** Papilio sataspes C. & R. Felder, 1865 Memnon Group ** Papilio acheron Grose-Smith, 1887 – Acheron Swallowtail ** Papilio ascalaphus Boisduval, 1836 – Ascalaphus Swallowtail ** Papilio deiphobus Linnaeus, 1758 *** Papilio deiphobus rumanzovia Eschscholtz, 1821 – Scarlet Mormon ** Papilio forbesi Grose-Smith, 1883 ** Papilio lampsacus Boisduval, 1836 ** Papilio lowi Druce, 1873 – Asian Swallowtail or Great Yellow Mormon ** Papilio mayo Atkinson, 1873 – Andaman Mormon ** Papilio memnon Linnaeus, 1758 – Great Mormon ** Papilio oenomaus Godart, 1819 ** Papilio polymnestor Cramer, 1775 – Blue Mormon Protenor Group ** Papilio protenor – Spangle ** Papilio alcmenor C. & R. Felder, 1864 – Redbreast ** Papilio macilentus Janson, 1877 ** Papilio taiwanus Rothschild, 1898 – Formosa Swallowtail Bootes Group ** Papilio bootes Westwood, 1842 – Tailed Redbreast ** Papilio elwesi Leech, 1889 ** Papilio maraho Shiraki & Sonan, 1934 No Subgenus classification Agestor Group ** Papilio agestor Gray, 1831 – Tawny Mime ** Papilio epycides Hewitson, 1864 – Lesser Mime ** Papilio slateri Hewitson, 1853 – Blue-striped Mime Clytia Group ** Papilio clytia Linnaeus, 1758 – Common Mime ** Papilio paradoxa (Zincken, 1831) – Great Mime Veiovis Group ** Papilio veiovis Hewitson, 1865 Laglaizei Group ** Papilio laglaizei Depuiset, 1877 ** Papilio moerneri Aurivillius, 1919 ** Papilio toboroi Ribbe, 1907 Unnamed Group * Papilio osmana Jumalon, 1967 * Papilio carolinensis Jumalon, 1967 Subgenus Achillides *The paris species-group: ** Papilio arcturus Westwood, 1842 – Blue Peacock ** Papilio bianor Cramer, 1777 – Chinese Peacock ** Papilio dialis Leech, 1893 – Southern Chinese Peacock ** Papilio doddsi Janet, 1896 ** Papilio hoppo Matsumura, 1908 ** Papilio karna C. & R. Felder, 1864 ** Papilio krishna Moore, 1857 – Krishna Peacock ** Papilio maackii Ménétriés, 1859 ** Papilio paris Linnaeus, 1758 – Paris Peacock ** Papilio polyctor Boisduval, 1836 – Common Peacock ** Papilio elephenor Doubleday, 1845 – Yellow-crested Spangle Palinurus Group ** Papilio buddha Westwood, 1872 – Malabar Banded Peacock ** Papilio crino Fabricius, 1793 – Common Banded Peacock ** Papilio palinurus Fabricius, 1787 – Emerald Swallowtail ** Papilio blumei Boisduval, 1836 – Peacock or Green Swallowtail Unnamed Group ** Papilio anchisiades Esper, 1788 – Ruby-spotted Swallowtail or Red-spotted Swallowtail ** Papilio chikae Igarashi, 1965 – Luzon Peacock Swallowtail ** Papilio peranthus Fabricius, 1787 ** Papilio pericles Wallace, 1865 ** Papilio lorquinianus C. & R. Felder, 1865 ** Papilio neumoegeni Honrath, 1890 Ulysses Group ** Papilio montrouzieri Boisduval, 1859 ** Papilio syfanius Oberthür, 1886 ** Papilio ulysses Linnaeus, 1758 – Ulysses, Mountain Blue, Blue Emperor, or Blue Mountain Swallowtail Subgenus Heraclides *The anchisiades species-group: ** Papilio chiansiades Westwood, 1872 ** Papilio epenetus Hewitson, 1861 ** Papilio erostratus Westwood, 1847 ** Papilio hyppason Cramer, 1775 ** Papilio isidorus Doubleday, 1846 ** Papilio pelaus Fabricius, 1775 ** Papilio oxynius (Geyer, 1827) ** Papilio rogeri Boisduval, 1836 Thoas Group ** Papilio andraemon (Hübner, 1823) – Bahaman Swallowtail ** Papilio androgeus Cramer, 1775 – Androgeus Swallowtail, Queen Page, or Queen Swallowtail ** Papilio aristodemus Esper, 1794 – Schaus' Swallowtail or Island Swallowtail ** Papilio aristor Godart, 1819 – Scarce Haitian Swallowtail ** Papilio astyalus Godart, 1819 – Broad-banded Swallowtail or Astyalus Swallowtail ** Papilio caiguanabus Poey, 1852 – Poey's Black Swallowtail ** Papilio cresphontes Cramer, 1777 – Giant Swallowtail ** Papilio homothoas Rothschild & Jordan, 1906 ** Papilio machaonides Esper, 1796 ** Papilio melonius Rothschild & Jordan, 1906 ** Papilio ornythion Boisduval, 1836 – Ornythion Swallowtail ** Papilio paeon Boisduval, 1836 ** Papilio thersites Fabricius, 1775 – Thersites Swallowtail or False Androgeus Swallowtail ** Papilio thoas Linnaeus, 1771 – Thoas Swallowtail or King Swallowtail Torquatus Group ** Papilio garleppi Staudinger, 1892 – Garlepp's Swallowtail ** Papilio hectorides Esper, 1794 ** Papilio himeros Hopffer, 1865 – Himeros Swallowtail ** Papilio lamarchei Staudinger, 1892 ** Papilio torquatus Cramer, 1777 Okinawensis Group ** Papilio okinawensis Fruhstorfer, 1898 Subgenus Pterourus Troilus Group ** Papilio palamedes Drury, 1773 – Palamedes Swallowtail or Laurel Swallowtail ** Papilio troilus Linnaeus, 1758 – Spicebush Swallowtail Glaucus Group ** Papilio appalachiensis (Pavulaan & Wright, 2002) – Appalachian Tiger Swallowtail ** Papilio canadensis Rothschild & Jordan, 1906 – Canadian Tiger Swallowtail ** Papilio esperanza Beutelspacher, 1975 – Eesperanza Swallowtail ** Papilio eurymedon Lucas, 1852 – Pale Swallowtail or Pallid Tiger Swallowtail ** Papilio glaucus Linnaeus, 1758 – Eastern Tiger Swallowtail ** Papilio multicaudata Kirby, 1884 – Two-tailed Swallowtail ** Papilio pilumnus Boisduval, 1836 – Three-tailed Tiger Swallowtail ** Papilio rutulus Lucas, 1852 – Western Tiger Swallowtail Zagreus Group ** Papilio neyi Niepelt, 1909 ** Papilio zagreus Doubleday, 1847 ** (Papilio bachus) C. & R. Felder, 1865 Scamander Group ** Papilio birchallii Hewitson, 1863 ** Papilio hellanichus Hewitson, 1868 ** Papilio scamander Boisduval, 1836 ** Papilio xanthopleura Godman & Salvin, 1868 Homerus Group ** Papilio cacicus Lucas, 1852 ** Papilio euterpinus Salvin & Godman, 1868 ** Papilio garamas (Geyer, 1829) ** Papilio homerus Fabricius, 1793 – Homerus Swallowtail ** Papilio menatius (Hübner, 1819) ** Papilio warscewiczii Hopffer, 1865 Sinoprinceps Group ** Papilio benguetanus Joicey & Talbot, 1923 Xuthus Group ** Papilio xuthus Linnaeus, 1767 – Asian, Xuthus, or Chinese Yellow Swallowtail Category:Lepidoptera